1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location display apparatus which can change a displayed destination or location via a telephone line so that a person is able to inform his/her office of a change in destination or location from a remote area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional nonelectronic practice, a bulletin board or a so-called white board may be utilized to indicate the location of personnel in terms such as name and visiting destination, etc. Each person writes a destination on the white board using a marker pen, etc. before leaving for the destination. However, in this conventional location display apparatus, the displayed location information cannot be changed from a remote area. Moreover, if one person wishes to confirm a location of another person, he is inconveniently obliged to go to the site where the white board is provided.